


嫂子文学

by chechevitsa



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Multi, Ren's POV first person
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chechevitsa/pseuds/chechevitsa
Summary: 莲从国中起便单恋着遥，但遥却与他的哥哥真琴交往很久了。遥令众人惊异地早早退役了，回到岩鸢，莲在试图厘清遥退役原因的同时，他那些特殊性启蒙经历的回忆也苏醒了。





	嫂子文学

**Author's Note:**

> 请务必阅读避免踩雷：  
> 本来是嫂子bot的投稿，写太多了便成了这样。  
> 真遥前提的莲→遥，性描写场面有真遥和莲遥注意。  
> 莲视角的第一人称，有确实用到“嫂子”这个称呼，避雷注意。

我和兰高中毕业那一年，小遥哥哥退役了。

消息是在前一年的秋天、哥哥生日左右发表的，记者见面会上，小遥哥哥的表情显得有些疲倦，有关退役原因的问题，全是身为教练的东回答的。毕竟，他刚刚在奥运会上取得了100自与200自的银牌，又借由自由式接力获得一枚铜牌，年龄上也正处于男子运动员的巅峰期——况且，日本代表中，年过30却还在拼搏的也大有人在；因此，他选择的时机只能用“太过任性”来形容，无怪招架不住记者们刺刀般的提问。

关于他退役的真正原因，是我通过父母与哥哥的电话内容、网路上流传的小道消息、以及很长一段时间内小遥哥哥失魂落魄的样子，擅自拼凑出来的，这是后话。但为了外人理解，便先行写出来：

哥哥和小遥哥哥的交往，时间很久，亦算不上秘密，至少，岩鸢高水泳部的后辈们、我们两家周遭邻里，全都心知肚明，也许是两人太过浑然一体，十多年来竟然没听过什么恶劣性质的风言风语，调笑倒是有的，我和兰尚且年幼体轻，能被他们俩一手一个抱着时，田村奶奶经常说他们俩像一对早早投入家庭生活的小夫妻。

然而，日本终究是个不宽容的社会。小遥哥哥刚刚成为有些名气的运动员时，只隶属大学的游泳队，因此一切算得上风平浪静；后来，他又签约了俱乐部，有了个人的赞助及代言，事情就不那么由得他了。他没有自觉，不知道周刊杂志是对体育明星也要窥探一番的，和哥哥一同出门购买生活用品又一同返回、次日告别时在门外耳鬓厮磨的样子被拍了个清楚。俱乐部出钱将新闻压了下去，只剩下一些素来可信度不高的网路小报分食残羹，这也成为我挖掘旧闻的主要来源之一。

新闻消失了，代言商却急急忙忙地中止了合约，东京奥运会时众人假装迎合友邦、展现日本对同志友好的样子，却还残留在我的脑海里——那时我正读国中，正在探索性取向的时期，因此印象极其深刻。不仅如此，俱乐部要求小遥哥哥分手——按照日本人的委婉习性，也许只是说减少私下接触的机会——自然是没能成行。

如果只是这样也罢，小遥哥哥是脆弱，但他不会在这种事情上屈服。不巧在哥哥的职业，他本志向水泳教练，应当是为了陪伴小遥哥哥，中途转了心意，决定成为训练员。哥哥当时正在竞争炙手可热的、日本代表随队训练员一职，也许的确是他年轻而能力不足、经验欠缺，也许是小遥哥哥的俱乐部背后施压，他没能成功，而小遥哥哥把一切责任归咎于他自己。

如果不是小遥哥哥、而是旁的人，或者受到牵连的那一方不是他的挚爱的话，也许故事不会以这样的方式收场，但正如之前所说，小遥哥哥本就是任性的人，他或许已经受够了本可以单纯的游泳被无端参杂许多的烦心琐事吧。

总之，我和无数他的狂热fans一样感到惋惜，惋惜不能再一睹他游泳时仿佛像在与水交缠的美景，惋惜不能再……公开地通过地上波视奸他性感的肉体。但惋惜之情很快褪去，因为我得知，小遥哥哥将要归乡，而哥哥独自留在东京。

我立刻狂喜起来，不，我不认为他们俩分手了，我从有记忆那时起仰望他们二人，直到即将高中毕业、长得和我哥哥一般高大，都不认为他们俩会感情破裂，都不认为我有机会将小遥哥哥从哥哥的手中抢过来，毋宁说，我根本不奢望可以获得爱情上的满足，对他们二人来说，我永远都是“弟弟”这个名词所指向的人。但，仅仅是想到，我将有机会与小遥哥哥独处，我的脊背便兴奋地颤抖起来。

已经记不得是何时起，我意识到自己恋上了哥哥的男朋友。那个对几乎所有人都脸冷冷的——哪怕是面对哥哥，也经常面无表情的人——他在面对我和兰时，却会格外温柔。哥哥喜欢叫他“小遥”，这是他们俩的童年残影，我则自打牙牙学语起也跟着这么叫，起初是“小遥”，后来则是“小遥哥哥”。若我记忆无误，哥哥读国中时——我刚上小学——他便被小遥哥哥禁止加“小”字了，他管不住嘴，在家时还是一口一个“小遥”，我不知内情，于是继续在小遥哥哥面前这般叫他，换来的不是斥责，而是脑门上的轻轻抚摸。几年后回想此事，我自然清楚，这是我身为年下者的特权，而非青眼有加，更别说是哪怕一分一毫的暧昧情愫了。我却无法自控，思春期的岁月全被“七濑遥”三个字吞食干净。  


要说起来，这甚至得怪哥哥。

我读国中时，他们俩一起上京念大学。我进入发育期早，小六时嗓子便哑了，个子也蹿了不少，几乎快赶上小遥哥哥，因此心思也开窍得早。班内同样早早发育的男生从自家老爹的床下偷来成人杂志，来回传阅，我也读过一些，却没能兴奋起来。那时，我还以为是自己的身体出了问题。

我本来没动过这样的心思，我父亲人和蔼，就算我去偷、又被发现，也不会酿成家庭问题，只是我对于无法兴奋这件事耿耿于怀，担心是生理病、要闹到医院去，实在丢脸。  


我最终还是获得了性启蒙。

我长高得太快，童年时的小床盛不下我，母亲开启了哥哥上锁的房间，简单打扫浮尘，收拾杂物，我住了进去。母亲很仔细，我趴在尚有湿气的地板上，向床下看去，空空荡荡，什么也没有，我略有期待的心也一同落空了。

直到那日，我失手把父亲作为生日礼物送给我的、贵重的翡翠色钢笔掉在了书桌与墙的夹缝。

和我因没有盖上笔盖、金色的笔尖摔得劈开的钢笔一同取出来的，是一本沾着灰尘的笔记本。我随意翻阅，却意识到这是哥哥的日记，我自知不该继续读下去，目光却黏在几个词语上，哥哥笨拙的、像小学生一般的字体写出的却是下流的字眼。

那晚，我几口扒完晚饭，抢在全家人之前跳进浴室，回到房间后，胡乱写了几笔作业，又向关系称不上好、成绩却绝对比友谊坚固的朋友打了电话，嘱咐他务必明早提前去学校供我参考作业。接着，我就喜滋滋地抱着哥哥的日记——封面被我小心地在窗台上抖干净了，舔着嘴唇跳上床，一页一页，挑着那些专有下流字眼的章节阅读。

哥哥竟然是从他们交往起就开始写这本日记了！按照日记上的年份计算，那时，哥哥和我现在的我年龄相仿。

我向来只知道，小遥哥哥没有面上看起来那么冷淡，却不知道，他在哥哥面前——或说哥哥眼里的他——是这般淫荡、下贱又惹人心生怜爱。我读着那些文字，试图将脑海中的画面与赛场上那个身形优美的小遥哥哥重叠。也许是心灵敏感的缘故，哥哥文笔向来不错，这种优势在写性爱日记时变得格外挑逗，连成人影片都没看过的我，竟然渐渐想像出了他们两人身体相叠的样子，并成功完成了人生中第一次手淫。

第一次手淫后，我产生了一丝惶恐，想像亲哥哥和对我来说与家人无异的小遥哥哥做的场景，让我有乱伦般的悖德感；于是我提上裤子，擦干净手指和肚皮，把那本日记又塞回了落满灰尘的夹缝中。

如果说哥哥的日记只是如同其他什么成人杂志一般，仅仅是点破屏障的工具，那么后一件事，则是让我踏上无法回头之路的路标。

小遥哥哥离开岩鸢前交给我父母一把钥匙。他父母远在北部，他若是也离开，家中便无人照管，我父母不忍心看到他家庭院日渐荒芜、杂草遍布的景色，主动请缨，担任料理后院的工作。中学校放暑假后，父母看不得我整日看漫画、打游戏，便把这任务交给了我。

说来也简单，树木的枝杈只需隔周稍作修建、维持原样，而草地的维护，多亏小型除草机的发明，我只需要在庭院内往复推平，唯一有些恼人的便是每日临近傍晚，我得去为植物们浇水。虽说是傍晚，依旧炎热，空气中凝聚大量海风吹来的水汽，每当我浇灌完整片庭院，后背的汗水氤湿了背心。

那日我像往常一般，浇完水后坐在廊下休息，像是台风快来的样子，空气抖动着，风力很足，我放松过了头，索性躺倒在木制廊道上，我家的房子风格西化，这样直接躺在地上的机会可不多。正是这个原因，我没能听见正门拉开的声音，那是趁着暑假回家的哥哥和小遥哥哥——应当是告知过我父母，但不知怎么的，我并不知道这件事。

等我注意到小遥哥哥家进了别人，已经是过了好一会。我本以为是贼，惊得后背的热汗都变成了冷汗；小心翼翼地将拉门推开一条缝，眼睛渐渐适应屋内昏暗的光线，我才隐约辨得清，原来是那两人回家了。我本想扯开拉门，大大方方打个招呼，也好排解内心的愧疚感，那团纠结的人影却发出一串低吟。

我艰难地咽下口水，伏下身眯起眼窥探那两人。

起先，小遥哥哥还有些抗拒，手脚并用地推开哥哥扑上去的身体；哥哥却像要将他吞下肚一般，狠狠吸小遥哥哥的嘴，又掐住他踢过去的脚踝，去舔小遥哥哥的脚心，像是彻底崩溃一般，小遥哥哥发出混杂了哭腔的喘息，推拒的双手变成了迎合。

我肿胀的下身却无法纾解。此刻，若是有人在神社的高地上站着，必然能由畅快的风声间捕捉些暧昧的响动，视线转过来，却只看得见因憋得痛苦而后颈涨红的我。

我最终还是释放了，没有触碰：仅仅是看见小遥哥哥纤长的脚趾绷直又蜷缩，在黏糊糊的水声与身体撞击榻榻米的闷响间，无力地落下、搭在哥哥腰间的模样，我便一泻千里。

那晚，我趁着哥哥不注意，又把他的性爱日记偷偷从夹缝里捞了出来。

自此，我彻底迷恋上小遥哥哥。白天正坐课堂走神之际，夜晚蜷缩床榻自慰之际，我眼前脑中全是他的模样，他勾着哥哥脖子索取亲吻的模样，他趴在榻榻米上将碎发撩起别在耳后、张开小嘴吮吸男人性器的模样，他高潮时身体反弓成弧线的模样。

小遥哥哥，小遥，Haruka，我反复叫那些他不允许哥哥叫的称呼，单方面享受仿佛偷情般的隐秘快感。

进入高中，我彻底摆脱了廉耻，开始暗暗用“嫂子”叫他。这也是因为，我长得越来越像哥哥，尽管发色与瞳色都深上许多，我的身形却与哥哥相差无几，都是肌肉分明的大块头，同时，我也遗传了橘家特有的下垂眼——想来，哥哥很爱用那双小狗眼望着嫂子耍赖、装可怜。我无法停止幻想：我用我那张和哥哥相似的面容、以及如出一辙的下垂眼向他撒娇，他招架不住，允许我像哥哥那样舔咬他的乳头。

更令我欣喜的是，嫂子参加的比赛越来越多、规格也越来越高——意味着电视台会愿意从预赛起便开始直播，而非需要我事后在竞泳爱好者的博客上特意搜寻那些有着嫂子身影的零碎片段。

我把几乎所有的零用钱都用来购买刊登有他采访的报纸及杂志，裁剪好制作剪贴簿。高一的暑假，我白天打工、晚上写作业，不眠不休只为了攒钱买一块移动硬盘，用来储存比赛影像及新闻报道——我买不起自己的电脑，自然也不能储存在父亲书房中的电脑上，我的狂热行为已经超出了对体育明星迷恋的范畴，若被发现，我无法解释。

因此，你能想像，我听说嫂子将要独自归来，我是多么喜悦。

天却不遂我愿。

哥哥陪伴着嫂子，一同回到了岩鸢，他的行李不多，简单装了一个旅行包，却一副要长驻的样子，连他高中毕业后就闲置在家生锈长霉的自行车都推出来重新漆了。我转着笔做考前对策，咬了半个月笔帽，也没等到哥哥回东京。

哥哥包揽了家务活，有空便爬几级台阶，去嫂子家陪他——也许是知道从他的房间能看得一清二楚，他们俩独处时总是把窗帘拉得严严实实的；有时也一起去岩鸢SC游泳。但晚上总是回家睡。

我不敢问是怎么回事。如果我从未恋上过嫂子，我甚至敢大大方方指出他们俩感情的症结：若是哥哥再不返回东京、恢复正常工作，嫂子只会更加内疚。然而，如果以我那充满对嫂子扭曲爱意以及淫亵幻想的大脑处理这个简单逻辑，再付诸言语的话，听起来必定表面平和、内里阴险，充满醋意。

哥哥这一待，就是一个多月，便待出了问题，迫使我和他打了一架。

说是打架，也不准确，应该说是我单方面被哥哥暴揍。说来也奇怪，我没能继承运动神经，打架废柴也罢，哥哥那样温柔的老好人，挥动起拳头来却是那么快狠准，我被他打得面朝下吃了一嘴泥，哼哼唧唧地求饶，他又重重踢了我屁股一脚，像是真不把我当弟弟了一般，我被他踢得整个人像虫一样向前蠕动着逃跑。他看不下去，没忍心继续和我打架，临走却又丢下一句话：“别让Haru知道。”

我和哥哥除了外表，哪里也不像，我吐着嘴里的草暗想。

次日，哥哥前脚出门买菜，我后脚溜出家门，按响了嫂子家的门铃，顶着乌青的眼圈与开裂的嘴唇来见我最心爱的人。嫂子来应门时被吓了一跳，头顶的黑色发旋一抖，他仰起脸来，关切地问我，怎么了。

我推着他进屋，仿照哥哥那样露出委屈的表情，眉毛垂下，睁大眼睛，嘟起下唇，却不料牵拉了伤口，假装的委屈变成了真实的委屈，我把比我矮半个头的嫂子困在墙角，问他，小遥哥哥能抱抱我吗？

他轻轻叹了一口气，我以为会被他拒绝，他却伸出手，虚虚搂住了我的肩膀，我主动矮下身来，他像是感觉到了什么般，终于抱住了我，像是抚慰幼儿的母亲一般，一下一下梳理着我的后背。

嫂子的手又小又凉，像是因为痛苦失去了体温一般，却带给我奇异的安心感。我把头埋在他的肩窝，偷偷亲吻他的锁骨，鼻腔充满他身上的好闻味道。从我恋上嫂子以来，这竟然是我第一次与他有这样亲密的行为，比起生理快感，我的内心首先被满足了，我被一顿痛揍不亏。但，不可避免地，我又一次嫉妒起哥哥来，那家伙可是享有随时随地拥抱嫂子的自由。

他的胸膛起伏，在我头顶上问，你哥打你了？

我一震，说好不告诉嫂子的呢？嫂子没有等我回答，混杂了叹息与自嘲地轻笑了一声，我昨晚看到他虎口都裂了就猜到……也不告诉我为什么。

哥哥遵守了约定，嫂子似乎认为是我单方面被打、毫无罪过，更让我心安理得地窝在他的怀里。

……再进一步，我想要再进一步，吃他红润干燥的嘴唇，在他的锁骨上留下吻痕、而非雁过无痕的淡淡肌肤相贴，摸他的窄腰翘屁股——电视里，竞技泳裤将他的好身材向全世界人展示——让他露出我在那个幽暗如清醒梦般的傍晚所见的放荡表情。

我却不敢，我只是将手臂轻轻兜在他腰侧，托住他的臀部。嫂子的脸上露出难堪的神色，是啊，他和哥哥做了无数次，怎么会不懂我这个动作的情色意味？他不就是这样，被开发多年、饱经情事的身体压根离不开哥哥，所以才没办法分手，甚至甘愿放弃自己大好的前程？

妒忌又一次扭曲了事实，扭曲了我，我抢过“七濑选手的支持者”这块遮羞布掩盖。

他小幅度地挣扎，扭着腰躲避我的手臂，却又不肯自己掰开我揉捏他饱满臀部的双手，简直像是不确定是否应当把我作为成年人对待一般——若只是那个天真无邪的橘莲无意间做出这种举动，他该怎么办呢？在我看来，他这般动作简直是在主动迎合，就像那次，他半卧在榻榻米上，无力地踢打哥哥一般。我被嫂子弄得火大，终于勃起了，贴在他的小腹上。

这下，我彻底没了理智，果然像狗一般躬下身去拱他穿着的宽松针织衫下摆，顺着他轮廓分明的腹肌一路舔上去，舔到了我心心念念的可爱突起。嫂子像是终于理解了正在发生的一切，哀哀求我，快松手，你哥会发现的。

我用舌尖戳着他的乳首，含糊不清地问，嫂子，你是怕我又被揍，还是怕哥哥生你的气、和你分手？

他忽地哀恸极了，倒抽一口气，什么话也说不出来，胸口起伏得很剧烈，简直像是把那两个充血肿胀的小点向我嘴里送一般。我更加大胆，直起身来，教他自己撩起针织衫，卷到胸口上方，方便我手口并用、给予他快乐。正是这时，我突然发现，原来那件针织衫是哥哥的，我却已经不在乎了，毕竟，现在正是我在戏弄他的恋人。

直到我们双双射出，做完简单清理，哥哥都没能回来，我餍足地大摇大摆离开。

我没有告诉嫂子，我被哥哥揍狠了，是因为他在我枕头下发现了那本剪贴簿，旁边赫然摆着他那本性爱日记。


End file.
